Five Kingdoms
The Five Kingdoms was a historical period of Telamon, in which it was ruled by five independent kingdoms, or also known in the future as houses (houses didn't exist until a long period of time). The classical Five Kingdoms period lasted 250 years (from 1035 to 1282), the Kingdom of Telamon lasted 219 years (from 1282 to 1501) and then a lot of different monarchies came, with the abolition of the Five Kingdoms/Houses. Classical Five Kingdoms (1035 - 1282) This was the first period of the Five Kingdoms, when jarldoms of Telamon were transformed into minor indepedent kingdoms (five, in total). Luthorian missionaries introduced the Hosianism, which would be used in Telamon for a very long time. Lots of kings passed through this period, some people call this period the "Dark Five Kingdoms" because we haven't got enough information about it. The Formation Process of Telamon and the Kingdom of Telamon Or also known as the Birth of Telamon, is the age in-between the five kingdoms periods in which the King Birger was introduced in Ferene (or Ferescia), transforming the Kingdom of Ferescia into a feudal society. When the King Birger died, his first son took the throne and became the new King of Telamon. King Erik the Great took over the southern Makon and proclamed himself King of Tela and renamed his kingdom to "Kingdom of Telamon". The Five Kingdoms (each city: Antepec, Ferene, Lirona, Migadon and Sevescia) were totally independent, and with the coronation of King Erik the Great, each kingdom lost its independence. Migadon, the last independent kingdom, was invaded by Erik the Great's soldiers in 1367 but was slain in the battle of Telapolis in 1969. Erik the Great was slain by an arrow on his knee (according to historians) and died in Migadon. The death of Eirk the Great ledt the Kingdom of Telamon to a war of succession, when King Abbertus I wanted to make history through military conquests. He was known by the annexation of Migadon and the conquest of the North, the current Hutori and the kingdom was named to the Greater Kingdom of Telamon. When King Abbertus I died, his son, King Abbertus II was coronated, but because of his young age (9 years old), his wife, Queen Margareta, took the throne of Telamon. The nobility didn't like her and formed houses. Many noble houses revolted against the Royal House of Kalder and the kingdom fell into a civil war. There were many houses, but the principal ones were: the Royal House of Kalder, House Stavf, House Lokstierna, House Keats, and House Kvinse. The Royal House of Kalder fell quickly and King Abbertus II and all his family were executed in Ferescia (Ferene) by Aethelwulf of House Stavf. The civil war lasted 17 years, ending with the coronation of Aethelwyn, the son of Aethelwulf. King Aethelwyn formed a blood alliance with House Lokstierna in the year 1497, and together the two houses were able to end the bloodshed, and, in five year's time, Telamon was made a single kingdom once again. King Aethelwyn decided to do away with the old customs of the Royal House of Kalder. He had a new royal palace constructed in Telapolis, on the island of Migadon, and had the old palace in Ferescia destroyed. King Aethelwyn also had a throne made from the swords of his fallen enemies, and since then the monarchy of Telamon has been referred to as the Iron Throne of Telamon. Then, the monarchy and the kingdom is abolished by "king" Endrin III in 1756, who was a king but opposed that. He opposed the monarchy, totalitarianism and dictatorships through The Endrin Law. Category:History of Telamon Category:Telamon